Demon & Human
by Akemi95
Summary: Modern times call for modern changes. Demons are free, by law, to live publicly with humans. Two unexpected lovers come together in a world that is always changing. (A/U R&R is welcomed with open arms!)
1. Chapter 1

Times were changing with each year now. Nothing ever really stayed the same. Fashion always had new do's and don'ts. Traditions were broken almost every day. Laws were the biggest things to change.

Gay marriage and marijuana was now legal in all 50 states...but the biggest thing brought to the light was a whole other species seemingly more intelligent than the human race had existed for an entire eternity.

Demons. Kids had heard of demons in fairy tales, but now they had to realize that they actually existed, and they could look exactly like them. Maybe they would find the grotesque and evil demon that they heard about in the story book, but that would only be if the demon chose to do so.

Rin Saiyori turned 21-years-old today...or at least she assumed so. When she received her new identity, she also got a new birthday, along with a place to live and an education that lead to a stable job. They told her that today was as close to her original birthday as possible though. Not that it really mattered to Rin. Her new identity didn't change that she was an orphan, or that she was still a mute 10 years later. Well, not completely mute. She only spoke when directly spoken to, but even then, she didn't say much. She had an uncontrollable stutter that got her years worth of bullying, so she ended up keeping her voice under tight chains. That didn't make her situation any better though. She supposed she was happy now. She had a job she enjoyed as a chef at a five-star restaurant called Chardonnay, and she loved it. She had always enjoyed cooking, and she barely had to say a peep at her job.

However, on this particular night of her 21st birthday, the restaurant was in a huge uproar. Rin's manager, Toga Sekurai, was in her face about it for the week. She really liked her manager, but when he got all antsy like this, it made her really uncomfortable. She had heard the story for the millionth time that week. The sons of Inu No Taisho, the great dog demon who basically ruled the western coast of the united states, were coming here, tonight for dinner. The eldest son, Sesshoumaru Inutaisho, was a full fledge demon, the product of Inu No Taisho and his ex-wife, Kimiko. The youngest son, InuYasha Inutaisho was a half demon, the product of Inu No Taisho and his current human wife, Izayoi. InuYasha was also coming with his human fiancé, Kagome Higurashi. "I can't believe it," her manager exclaimed. "Rin, you must understand! These are the sons of the great dog demon Inu No Taisho! If things aren't perfect tonight then they have the power to put us all on the streets!" Rin watched as he ranted on and on. Her manger's nervousness was beginning to spread to her. She wished he would calm down. Demons had become a part of regular life about 3 years ago, and Rin had never been close to one...at least she didn't think she did. She had learned from the demon awareness specials on t.v. that demons could in fact change their appearance to blend in with public, but that ever since the law passed, they began to show their demonic markings on their body. That used to be the way to tell demon from human, but shortly afterwards, humans took it as a fashion trend and began getting tattoos in the same fashion. In the end, you really couldn't tell a demon from a human unless they exhibited their power to do so. Rin had heard all kinds of things about demons. Some were beseechingly evil, some were amazingly saintly, some loved to be with humans, some absolutely detested it. She didn't quite know what to think. "Rin! Are you listening?" Rin blinked from her manager's raise of voice and looked back up at him. She didn't realize that he was still talking to her. Toga put his hands on her frail shoulders. "I need you to be on top of your game tonight, Rin. You might be the one to cook their meals. The eldest son, Sesshoumaru is not very fond of humans, so we have to impress him. So please, tell me or give me any type of sign that you understand how important this is." Rin looked into her manager's green eyes with her big brown ones and gave him a curt nod. "H-h-hai, T-toga-san," she squeaked. Toga smiled and took his hands from her shoulders. "Alright, I knew I could count on you," and then he turned and started walking towards the door to serving floor of the restaurant. However, just as he was walking out, he looked back over his shoulder and smiled at Rin. "By the way," he said. Rin raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "Happy 21st, Birthday Girl."

Rin took deep breaths as she tied her hair up into a secure bun and stuffed it under her chef's hat. Her manager had done a really thorough job of wrecking her nerves, but after a little quiet time, she got them back under control. As she sanitized her hands, she tried to tune out the chaos of the restaurant. If she had let the nervousness of everybody get to her, then she wouldn't be able to do her well, and that wouldn't end pretty. The guests of honor had arrived about 10 minutes ago, and they were sipping their drinks as they looked over their menus. Rin was very curious as to what this family looked like, but there never seemed to be a chance for her to get out of the kitchen. Maybe if she took a quick bathroom break she could take a quick peak... "RIN!" Whoops, too late. Rin's distressed manager nearly sprinted to her leaving a trail of sweat behind him. Rin had to bite her lip to hide her amusement at the scene. "I got their orders, Rin, and it's all on you! Two steaks, medium rare for Shesshoumaru-sama, a large bowl of beef ramen for InuYasha-sama, and a honey curry for Kagome-sama. Rin scrunched her eyebrows. Two steaks? Most of their customers could barely finish one. Beef ramen? That's a rather...simple dish for a five-star restaurant. Curry...well that sounds about right. Rin took another deep breath. If that's what they wanted, then that's what they will receive.

Rin wiped the sweat from her brow. She was normally a very humble person, but she had to admit that these dishes she prepared were absolutely wonderful. Every spice was where it needed to give the food the perfect flavor, and if that family didn't think so...then Rin would have to call them crazy. Besides, her manager had hung over her like an obsessive mother hen monitoring the whole process. "Are you sure that everything is ready Rin? No hair or spit or sweat fell in or anything?" Rin, her face flushed from the fumes and heat of the kitchen, put her hands on her hips and huffed at her manager. Toga sighed and said, "You're right, Rin. Every dish you cook is always cooked to perfection...I just hope that they think so too." With that, the servants took her dishes away. Strangely enough, Rin felt like this was a life or death situation.

About 45 minutes later, Rin had basically forgotten about the ordeal because the restaurant was in fact very busy upon the arrival of the famous guests, and she had plenty of other dishes that she had to make...but then in came Toga, biting his nails to the nub, sweating bullets, and making a straight beeline for Rin. All of the sudden, that feeling that Rin had when her dishes got sent to the guests came back with a new-found vengeance. Her manager had stopped in front of her and gripped her shoulders. Rin would've felt gross about him touching her with his clammy hands had she not been sweating herself. "Rin..."her manager said her name with a strained voice. Rin baled her fists up tightly waiting for what her manager had to say. "They...they loved your food Rin. They ate every last bite." Rin let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Thank goodness, it looks like she still has a job...so why was her manager still so high-strung? "Rin...InuYasha-sama's wife has made a request to see you and thank you personally." At that, Rin's eyes almost popped out of her head. What? She couldn't possibly do that! Especially with her voice the way it is. Toga read the fear in her eyes and said, "I know, I tried to change her mind, but she insisted. Please, Rin, just let her see you. I'll do all the talking. You won't have to say a word...ok?" Rin bit her lip. She knew she could trust her manager...but she felt in her heart that he could not possibly speak for her the entire time while she just stood there. Was there really any other way though? Rin didn't think so. She took her millionth deep breath that night, and gave her manager another curt nod. Her manager smiled and gave a huge hug. "Thank you so much Rin! I owe you big time!" Rin tried to ignore the fact that some of Toga's sweat had rubbed off on her.

To say that Rin's very breath was not taken away the second she laid eyes on the family would have been a lie, because she certainly found herself forgetting how to breathe. InuYasha's mate was human, but that didn't change that she had an air of elegance to her that made her a beautiful woman. She had long hair that flowed down her back in waves and framed her tanned face. She had wise brown eyes and her lips painted in red, and her pearly teeth showing from the smile she was giving to Rin as she was approaching. InuYasha, her half-demon husband, had long, shiny, yet kind of poufy silver hair, and two adorable dog ears to match sitting on top of his head. He was a handsome man that had hot amber eyes that had two silver eyebrows stitched together in a look of frustration as he looked at his full demon brother. Sesshoumaru was the one who set Rin's heart aflame. He was a very slender man who had very long limbs, which means that he was very tall. He had such long, elegant silver hair like his brother, but it didn't have the volume. It was perfectly straight and shiny, and seemed to have the length that his body had. His face was angular and pale, and had the markings of a full demon. The pink moon upon his forehead and two pink marks on both of his cheeks. He had amber eyes like his brother, except they were cool, and more narrowed...as he scanned the restaurant as if looking for something. As she got closer, Sesshoumaru seemed to get more tense. The his eyes hit her like a strike of lightning and Rin thought she felt her heart stop.

Sesshoumaru did not want to be here at all. He didn't like being with his brother and his head-strong mate, but most of all, he did not like being father and Kagome knew that, yet they schemed together to make the brothers spend some quality with each other. Imagine that. An ancient demon with the power to smite all those who challenge him working with a normal, but quite clever human. Sesshoumaru still couldn't wrap his head around it. However, Kagome had told him that Inu No Taisho would pay for their meals...so Sesshoumaru didn't make his complaints verbal. Although this night was supposed to be for him and his brother, Kagome was doing most of the talking. "Well, that meal was amazing! I think we should thank the chef!" InuYasha rolled his eyes, an action that Sesshoumaru would have done had he not considered it a childish action. "C'mon Kagome, let's not drag this on any longer ok? Can we please just end it here and go home?" InuYasha and Sesshoumaru may not have gotten along, but they each had a way of saying what the other was thinking. InuYasha more than Sesshoumaru though. The full demon was never really one to speak, never wanting to let his thoughts be known to the world unless it was necessary. Even when he did speak, he never said much. He never got especially close to anyone, not even his mother or father. He didn't care about humans like his father did. Actually, he used to hate them with a passion, because his father had left his mother for one and made his brother. However, when his brother met Kagome, Sesshoumaru saw how much stronger his brother had gotten. Not to mention that she had gotten through the cold heart of Sesshoumaru. Of course he wouldn't admit that he liked Kagome; he wouldn't dare his brother and father the pleasure. "Excuse me! Sekurai-san!" Kagome called for the sweaty manager despite the protests of InuYasha. "H-hai Kagome-sama? Is something wrong? Did you enjoy your meals?" Sesshoumaru held his breath. This human really wreaked with all the sweat that was pouring out of his body. Kagome smiled at the pour man and said, "Oh the meals were marvelous! So marvelous in fact, that we would like to see and thank the chef personally please." Sesshoumaru expected the man to breathe a sigh of relief, but instead, the man's eyes widened in a new-found fear. "U-um...but Kagome-sama...the restaurant has been awfully busy upon your arrival, s-so the chef might be very busy now." Toga said while nervously smiling and wringing his sweaty hands. "Oh, we'll be very quick, so no need to worry about that. I insist!" Kagome said, oblivious to the man's nervousness. The manager bit his lip so hard, Sesshoumaru was surprised not to see blood come out. "H-hai Kagome-sama." said the manager, then he did a jittery walk back to the kitchen. Despite Sesshoumaru ot wanting to be there, he had to admit that the food had a faint, unbearably sweet smell that made him almost swallow it whole. However, even though he devoured the two very large steaks, he was hungry for...for something that Sesshoumaru didn't know existed. He had never felt this way before in the thousands of years that the has lived. This feeling was indeed new for him. Then Sesshoumaru paused and got really tense, like a cat who had just felt a drops of water on its back. That same smell had come back, except it was bigger, and more concentrated this time...as if the source of the smell was coming straight for him. Sesshoumaru scanned the restaurant, barely registering that his brother had asked what the hell was wrong with him. Then his eyes focused a petite brown-eyed girl who was tottering before the manager. Suddenly, a voice he had only heard when he was about to go into battle had released a guttural growl. There.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshoumaru felt his heart beat quickly. He had never in his life felt like he was struggling to keep his blood thirst under control, never! So why is it acting up now...that smell. That damned smell! Coming from that girl! He took deep breaths and reached under the table to grab its mahogany leg. Maybe if he just ran his suddenly lengthened claws along the leg of the table, it will keep him at bay. However, as this girl got closer Sesshoumaru barely noticed that his control was slowly slipping away.

* * *

With her heart feeling like it was about to burst out of her chest, Rin and her sweaty manager Toga finally made it to the table. All she saw when she approached the table was Sesshoumaru suddenly tense up like an angry cat and glare at her...and it looked like he was holding his breath Rin's manger began speaking

"Here she is, Kagome-Sama. This is Rin Saiyori. She is the one who prepared and cooked your meals."

Kagome gave an inviting smile to Rin. "My, my," said Kagome. "Look how young you are! And already so successful. Tell me, how do you cook such wonderful dishes? My husband absolutely loved your ramen."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Don't speak for me, woman!" he griped. Kagome ignored him and waited on Rin's answer.

"Oh, she was trained at none other than the Culinary Institute of New Orleans! She is able to cook any cuisine, but her specialty is Japanese. She is from there." replied Toga with a smile.

Kagome raised an eyebrow."Is that so? So are we! We moved to New Orleans when they passed Youkai Awareness Act in America. I must admit, it is much easier for my husband and I to go out now...we culd do without the stares of course...anyways, I'm very impressed. Have the youkai that have eaten here given you good reviews. Rin?"

Again, Toga answered," Although Rin is indeed very talented, she among the many other talented chefs we have. They, including Rin, have gotten great feedback from humans and youkai of all types."

Kagome's smile dropped a bit and her eyes slightly narrowed as they slid over to the nervous manager. Why in the world is he talking for this girl? She is not five, she should be able to speak for herself. After all, Kagome wanted to thank _Rin _not the manager.

Rin saw the agitation in Kagome's eyes and bit her lip. Oh geez, she knew the question was going to come any minute, and then would have no choice but to speak. Then she heard something coming from her left. She looked that way only to be caught in the glare of Sesshoumaru. She heard the sound more clearly this time. It was a growl. Coming straight from the full-fledged youkai. Rin gasped and took an involuntary step back. Oh goodness...his eyes were glowing red!

InuYasha watched his brother and he too began to tense up, ready to battle. "Sesshoumaru...hey, ass hole, you might want to calm down before the YCD come jump into action. What in the world is wrong with you?" InuYasha said.

Although he tried to avoid the ears of Kagome, she did not miss the mention of the Youkai Police Department. "Youkai Control Department? Why in the world would they come here?" She looked at Sesshoumaru and her eyes widened. "Uh.."

Toga had noticed Sesshoumaru's condition too and automatically tried to push Rin back. However, that only made the situation worse because Sesshoumaru let a loud growl rip through his chest at the sight of that sweaty manager touching her. He'll taint her smell! That intoxicating smell. Sesshoumaru could smell it all over her body...especially in her most heated areas. It made him something other than blood thirsty. Instead, it was as if his blood was reaching out for her. The demonic voice inside of him kept chanting to take the girl that was inches in front of him and make her his...and to also slay anyone that would try stop him.

Rin began panting, and she almost fell over when her manager pushed her back. "Se-se-sesshoumaru-sama...I have the YCD on speed dial...I suggest that you-"

"SHUT UP!" roared the mighty dog youkai. By now, the whole restaurant was staring in awe, and were paralyzed to their spots. Sesshoumaru pushed the manager to the ground and advanced on the paralyzed Rin. She noticed how the youkai towered over her. Every step he took towards her, Rin took one back. Soon enough, she her back hit the wall and her fear paralyzed her. Rin could not understand why this youkai was so angry with her. She would apologize right on the spot if that's what he wanted...if he would say what he wanted.

Sesshoumaru saw nothing. Nothing but the frightened petite girl standing in front of him with her back up against the wall. His transformation had almost gotten the best of him, but the part of him that was still sane was trying to tear down the demon that was waking up inside of him. He trapped Rin against the wall she was against, putting one arm on each side of her head. He leaned in close and inhaled deeply. Oh Kami, this smell was so wonderful. It was like the sweetest honeysuckle in the forbidden garden...and he wanted to consume it all.

Rin shivered as she felt Sesshoumaru put his face in the crook of her neck and inhale...and gasped as he felt his tongue stroke her neck slowly. Oh Kami...what in the world is going on. Rin squeezed her eyes tightly. Just as she felt Sesshoumaru's fangs touch her skin, the youkai had been pulled off of her and thrown to the ground.

"Sesshoumaru! What has gotten into you, you bastard? YCD is going to handle your ass if you don't snap out of it!" InuYasha yelled at his brother as he shook him by the collar. Sesshoumaru roared and threw InuYasha off of him straight into the wall.

Just when he was about to get up he felt an unbearable shock of electricity make his whole body convulse...and then he blacked out.

* * *

As she watched YCD carry away the unconscious Sesshoumaru, she was still registering what just happened. The full youkai Sesshoumaru, all the while growling at her and glaring at her with red glowing eyes, had trapped her against the wall and tried to give her a hickey...nope, she still couldn't quite wrap her head around it. As InuYasha was talking to the police, Kagome had rushed over to the shocked girl.

"Oh my Kami! Rin-chan! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I didn't notice Sesshoumaru practically ready to explode! Oh, my goodness, who knows what would've happened. I'm so sorry! I really don't know what gotten into him!" Kagome babbled her apologies while holding Rin's face.

Rin blushed and put her shaky hands against Kagome's. She nodded to let Kagome know that she understood. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Please don't be mad at Sesshoumaru. He has never acted that way ever. He always has excellent control of himself...maybe it was because..." Kagome paused and her eyes widened. She gave Rin a hard stare, and then blushed slightly. Rin raised her eyebrow in question. Because of what? She stared straight back at Kagome.

"Um...well I'm sure my husband needs help explaining to the YCD...I'll see you again Rin-chan!" and she walked off. See her again? What did she mean by that? She noticed Toga come rushing towards her.

"Rin! Please tell me you're alright? What did he do to you?" her manager ran a full on inspection of her. Rin put her hands up stop him and gave him a curt nod. Toga sighed. "I have no idea what happened tonight...oh geez, what am I going to do about that huge hole in the wall?" Toga then walked off to find a phone to call the contractors. Rin finally got control of her shock and walked off to get her stuff and go home. This was a strange night, and she couldn't wait to sleep it off.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru got to his home, he was absolutely livid. What the hell had happened to him in that restaurant? Who the hell was that girl, and why the hell was he electrocuted? Why did he lick that human girl?

"Sessshoumaru." said a deep baritone voice. Sesshoumaru didn't even bother to turn around. He felt his anger rise a little more.

"So InuYasha's mate already informed you of tonight's events and now you're here at my door step. She moves fast, I must admit. Wouldn't you agree Father?" The Great Inu No Taisho, narrowed his eyes at his eldest son.

"Cut your sarcasm with me, pup. This is a serious matter." Sesshoumaru felt his claws lengthen again, and he grinded his teeth together. He is not a pup.

"After listening to what InuYasha and Kagome have told me, I realize the impossible has happened." Sesshoumaru finally turned to look at his father. He was almost identical to him. Inu No Taisho stood at 10 feet tall and had more muscle mass and definition than Sesshoumaru. He had no moon on his forehead, but he had royal blue jagged marks on each of his cheeks. Sesshoumaru had gotten the moon from his mother. Inu No Taisho also had long fine silver hair which was always up in a pony tail, but even so, the hair flowed down his back and reached his rear. His eyes were narrow and of a darker amber color than that of Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's, but they still burned bright with passion, much like that of InuYasha's. Sesshoumaru waited patiently for an explanation of why he acted the way he did that night.

Inu No Taisho began to speak."When you started to lose control of yourself, you smelt something didn't you? An unbearably sweet smell that called deep inside you...correct?" Sesshoumaru grinded his teeth more.

"Why don't you just come out with it, Father? I'm not in the mood for games." Inu No Taisho puffed up his mighty chest, which was normal for an alpha dog to do when his underlings didn't let him speak.

"This chef, this girl, Rin Saiyori had that smell. No one else but her throughout your thousands of years of living has had a smell to make you lose yourself. InuYasha smelled it when he met Kagome...I smelled it when I met Izayoi." Sesshoumaru felt himself tense up at his father's words. No...InuYasha and Kagome? Inu No Taisho and Izayoi? No. This couldn't be happening. Not to Sesshoumaru.

"Sesshoumaru, as demons, it is in our nature to mate and have children, and we can do that with whoever we please. However, there is only one person in our lives who is our perfect match. Whenever we finally meet this person, our body makes the decision not to procreate with anyone else. Just this one person."

Sesshoumaru felt his rage build up. He knew his Father's words were true and his rage kindled. He claws destroyed the wall and his eyes glowed red. He and a human? There would be no way in hell.

Inu No Taisho watched as his son got so angry. "Look, Sesshoumaru. I know how you feel about humans. Fine. Stay that way for eternity. Just know that now that you have inhaled her scent, you will never forget her." And with that, Inu No Taisho left his son fuming alone in the cold darkness of his house.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin woke up that next day a little disoriented. The adrenaline that she felt from the night before had not quite run out of her system yet. She let out a big yawn and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Then she rubbed her neck in the place that Sesshoumaru had licked her...what in the world had happened last night? She still didn't understand. She also doubted that she was ever going to get an explanation for it either. Rin blushed. Nobody had ever gotten that close to her before, and now she can say that she went to second base with a full youkai. Lucky her.

Rin sighed and looked at the clock. As she expected, it was 8am. She always woke up around 8am without an alarm clock. It was a part of her circadian rhythm...well that what that's they told her in biology class.

She got up and went through her regular morning duties of taking care of herself, which consisted of a shower, washing her hair, cooking a small breakfast and brushing her teeth. She then began dressing in her uniform for work.

As Rin was buttoning her shirt, she again went over the events of last night. She doubted she would ever see the youkai again, and she had to admit she was a bit disappointed...but she would get over it sooner or later...hopefully.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was mad at several things. One, his arm was on top of his hair, so when he leaned on it to get up from his two hours of sleep he almost yanked his hair out. He should really get it cut. Two, after recovering from his hair almost being ripped from his scalp, he automatically remembered the events of last night. Three, he had an erection, and four, he kept seeing that girl's face in his mind, and still had her taste on his tongue...which did nothing to subdue his erection.

"Damn it all," Sesshoumaru mumbled. "The Kamis must be against me. My father fell in love with a human, my lowly half-brother fell in love with a human...now you expect me to do so?" Sesshoumaru ripped the covers from his body and went straight or his restroom.

He stepped into the shower and turned the water on to the hottest setting it could possibly get to, because Sesshoumaru absolutely detested hot showers. He turned his back to the streams. He hissed and ground his teeth as the felt the boiling level water sting his back and make welts rise.

"That damned girl...curse her and the putrid scent! My children will be full-blooded youkai and nothing less. That girl and I will have nothing more to do with each other."

Sesshoumaru looked down. His erection had not gone down since he got into the shower. "Damn it all." He mumbled once more. He turned off the water and stepped out. Considering Sesshoumaru had not taken off his clothes before getting in the shower, and also because he kept he kept his house at a cold temperature, his wet body immediately got chilled, which then put his member back into a flaccid state. he stripped himself of his wet clothes and wrapped a clean dry towel around his waist.

As he walked back into his bedroom, he saw his house phone blinking red, which meant that he had a voice mail. He hadn't even heard his phone ring. Was he that distracted. He walked over and pressed the speaker button, and listened with some annoyance as his father spoke.

"Sesshoumaru. I imagine you had a lot of trouble getting rid of that problem you had this morning. It's only going to get worse from there on...but that's not why I called. You're coming with me to that restaurant tonight to apologize to that manager and Ms. Saiyori. Be ready by 6pm. You cannot disobey me, pup."

Sesshoumaru picked up the house phone and threw it against the wall and watched it break into pieces everywhere. His eyes glowed red and he growled under his breath. He is not a pup. However, what really made him mad was the fact his father was right. He could not disobey him. Nobody could ever disobey Inu No Taisho the alpha dog.

Sesshoumaru rubbed a hand over his face and his red eyes went away. He had been losing control one time too many lately, and he could not afford to let this interfere with his work. His father had made him CEO of a chain of hospitals, the main one being here in New Orleans, but really the chain reached all over the world, which required Sesshoumaru to travel sometimes. His father had given what Sesshoumaru thought was the better business to InuYasha. The InuTai Group, which specialized in making all types of weapons. He guessed his father had deemed his half-breed younger more worthy than his full-fledged eldest son.

Sesshoumaru's cell phone rang and he took a quick glance at the caller ID on the screen. He sighed and ran a hand over his face again. Now his mind was wandering. He had almost forgotten that he needed to get to the hospital today. He picked up his phone and clicked the "Answer" button.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Where ever have you been? We need you at the hospital now, my Lord!" screeched Sesshoumaru's life-long servant.

"Jaken," Sesshoumaru hissed. "There is no need to yell. What happened?"

"Oh, it's absolutely dreadful, my Lord! The stupid secretary you hired spilled coffee all over your beautiful mahogany desk! Please grant me permission to fire this wench!"

And at that, Sesshoumaru ended the call without replying to his zealous servant. The dog demon was really starting to get tired of all the foolishness that seemed to be making itself present as of late. Ever since he caught on to the scent of that girl...that small girl with the scared, wide, brown eyes, and a petite body that shivered as Sesshoumaru advanced on her, and trapped her like the delicious little prey she was. She had such an intoxicating smell...such a desirable smell. Rin...wait. What the hell was he doing? Was he really thinking about that human?

"Dammit..." Sesshoumaru muttered. He didn't have time for this.

* * *

Rin stretched her arms over her head. She had arrived for work about 15 minutes early so she could listen to Toga chant his worries. She walked into the back door of the kitchen, and was suddenly ambushed by her co-workers.

"Oh my gosh, Rin! What happened last night?"

"Is it true that youkai casted a spell on you?"

"Did he bite you? Did he leave any marks?"

"Did you fall in love with him at first sight?"

Rin flustered and she felt very much like a little mouse surrounded by cats. She didn't like feeling surrounded and trapped...although she didn't mind it when Sesshoumaru had done it to her. As a matter of fact, Rin would've said that she enjoyed it. But she wouldn't dare tell anyone that.

"That's enough everyone!" sounded Rin's manager, Toga. "You are all on the clock! Now get back to work!" Everybody groaned and rolled their eyes as they trudged back to their stations. Toga sighed and gave Rin a look over.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, Rin. I thought that youkai had bit you too...but I'm glad that you're alright." He gave a Rin, a big squeeze. Rin blushed from the contact. Her manager had never hugged her before...and he wasn't letting go. Rin gave him a pat on the back and cleared her throat. Toga immediately let go of her.

"Oh! Sorry about that," he gave a nervous laugh and had a little blush appear on his face. Rin gave him an awkward smile and nodded, ready to get away from the awkwardness of the situation. Toga cleared his throat.

"Well then, it's about time to open, so I'll get going. I'll talk to you later, Rin." And off he walked. Rin sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that morning. She still needed to sanitize her hands.

"Woah, watch out! Watch out!" Just as Rin was about to move, another chef had tripped while holding a rather large pot of boiling grease...however, Rin did not react fast enough, they both with the pot fell to the ground, with Rin's shirt and sleeve flying up from when she slid on the floor. The grease came at her like a big wave, and made contact with her right arm and her lower torso. She moaned and tried to roll away from the pool of hot grease.

"Oh my God! Rin! Someone get Toga!" Someone yelled. All Rin could register was the unbearable burning she felt on her body and she felt the scream being caught up in her throat which only let her be able to let out throaty moans of pain. She then felt some of her co-workers pick her up out of the grease. Someone was calling 911. Rin felt herself beginning to black out. The last thing she saw was Toga running in.

"What the hell happened!" He yelled. The chefs told him what happened and that they already called an ambulance.

"It'll take them too damn long to get here! Put her in my car! I'll take her myself!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru had finally made it to Taisho Health, the main hospital in New Orleans. His mind was a lot more rational now, his mind back on all the work he had to do. He first went to his receptionist/secretary's desk and asked if anyone had called for him.

"No, Sesshoumaru-sama. Here is your schedule for today...although I did not write in Inu No Taisho-sama's appointment for you. It was a bit unexpected. And might I say that I deeply apologize for spilling the coffee all over your desk? I cleaned it up and nothing was damaged...I know Jaken-sama made a rather big fuss about it." she said to him. Sesshoumaru actually managed to keep his cold expression this time. He tried to ignore the rest of what his secretary was saying as he looked over his schedule.

"...Saiyori was admitted not too long ago." Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing and got stiff all over.

"Repeat that..." he said very slowly. Sesshoumaru's secretary stopped in her tracks.

"I beg your pardon Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked. Sesshoumaru growled and slammed his hands on the desk, grabbing the attention of all the surrounding persons.

"Are you deaf, wench? I said repeat what you said about Rin Saiyori." he said in an almost growl. The secretary flinched and gasped.

"U-uuhh...R-Rin Saiyori was admitted to the Emergency Room about 20 minutes ago. She had very severe grease burns." Sesshoumaru felt his heart stop and his breath catch up in his throat. Rin was here? In the ER? Sesshoumaru stood there frozen to his spot and started to get aggravated all over again. Why should he care? She's nothing to him, absolutely nothing.

_"You will never be able to forget her..."_

His father's voice rang in his head and he had to hold back the impulse to tell it to shut up. Then her scent suddenly flowed through his mind again, and Sesshoumaru felt his heart thump rapidly. He needed to see her. He needed to save her. He caught her scent in the air, and knew exactly where to go as he glided through the hallways.

"Rin..."


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshoumaru almost flew through the maze-like hallways of the hospital toward Rin's destination. He barely noticed all the people that dove out of his way and gazed at him as he did so. He just needed to get to Rin and save her right now!

He had made it to his destination and wasted no time in bursting through the door. The doctor and nurses who were working on her were shocked at his entrance.

"Sesshoumaru-sama! What's going on?" they asked in surprised voices.

"Get out," Sesshoumaru commanded in an icy voice. The doctor and nurses looked at each other, very unsure of what their employer just said.

"B-but Sesshoumaru-sama...this patient..." Sesshoumaru cut his cold eyes to the doctor that was speaking and saw that he struck him with fear. He repeated his command.

"I said get out. Immediately." At that, they excited the room while looking over their shoulders, obviously baffled at their employers actions. Sesshoumaru looked at Rin who had rolled over on the bed, which revealed to Sesshoumaru where she had gotten burned. He walked over and got a closer look.

She had been burned all down her arm and on her side, and little blotches of burns on her stomach. Her clothes had already been cut off, and they had bandaged part of her arm before he had came in. Sesshoumaru's eyes went to Rin's face. She was not conscious, but she was sweating, shaking, and incoherent sounds were coming from her mouth. Before he could question himself, Sesshoumaru had went over to Rin an ripped off her bandages. He felt the glands in his tongue flare with healing solution that he never used on anybody but himself. It was too sweet, which was opposite of the poisonous venom that he used in battle. But he wasn't in a battle right now. He was helping Rin.

He pressed his tongue against the burnt areas on Rin's body. The solution in his tongue was released onto her skin with every lick. He started with her arm and moved down her side. Then flipped her over and worked on her stomach. He tried his best to ignore the fact the doctors had also cut off Rin's bra and that her full breasts were out for him to see. He tried to stop his tongue from moving further up or down her body to places that he wanted to nibble...he smelled her arousal starting to spike and he looked up to her face...she was still unconscious, but now her face started to flush and turn red, and little moans were escaping her lips.

Sesshoumaru smelled her arousal getting higher, and her scent started to intoxicate him again. His fangs extended as he ran his tongue along her now healed body. She tasted amazing. Sesshoumaru wanted to devour her whole.

"Ah..." he heard her little gasp. Sesshoumaru vaguely wondered how she was still sleeping through this, but he didn't actually care. He didn't care that he was the Great Lord Sesshoumaru, famous for all the battles, famous for being the son of Inu No Taisho, feared for being cold and merciless...he was just loving how she tasted and he didn't want to stop...

Rin was dreaming. She knew it because she was in a forest at night time and she was in a traditional orange-checkered kimono and green obi, and also with no trace of burn on her body. She started walking, and that's when she noticed that she was barefooted. She had worry in her heart. She was looking for something...or rather...somebody. She needed to find this somebody quickly, because this person was awfully important to her. She looked into all directions, picked one and took off running. Her heart was beating so fast, the fear in her stomach getting stronger as she felt she would never find...whoever she was looking for. She ran and ran until her legs just could not take it. She fell to her knees and the tears slowly started to fall from her eyes. Where was this person that she was looking for? Why did not being able to find them sadden her so much?

"Rin..." she gasped as the baritone voice that she recognized had called her name. She turned only to see that it was the person she least expected, but at the same time was unbearably happy to see...the demon that had almost bit her neck at the restaurant. The great Sesshoumaru Taisho. Except, he wasn't in regular modern clothing. He was in some type of body armor. Rin vaguely remembered it in pictures of text books from history. This type of armor and clothing was very famous in the Feudal Era of Japan.

Rin was dazzled by Sesshoumaru. She saw the fluff that was wrapped around one shoulder that she somehow knew to be his tail, the spiked metal piece that went across his chest to wrap around the other shoulder, his long sleeves and long yellow obi...every part about him just dazzled her so much that she felt a lump in her throat. She was so happy, so relieved that he was standing in front of her. She finally found him.

He spoke again. "I told you not to wander off by yourself, Rin. No demon can resist the smell of a virgin...come." Without telling her body to do so, Rin got up and ran into his body, wrapping her arms around his waist. She had never felt so safe in her whole life. One of Sesshoumaru's arms wrapped around her body, and the other went to her face to lift it so she could look upon him.

Rin blushed while looking into his molten amber eyes and felt her body heat up. All the sudden she felt these strange sensations on her body, starting from her arm, moving down her side and going up and down on her torso...she couldn't control the heat that was building in between her legs. "L-lord S-s-sesshoum-maru..." Damn. Even in a dream she still had that stupid stutter.

"The only reason the youkai have not come for you is because I'm here...to them, you are mine..." Rin could see the desire in his eyes, and she began fidget. Sesshoumaru dipped down closer to her flushed face, and looked deeper into her eyes, with their lips just barely apart. Rin felt the sensations on her torso get stronger. She recognized the feeling now. It was as if a tongue was trailing along her body. Up and down her stomach around and under her breasts...

"I will make you mine, Rin." and with that, Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them and pressed his lips against hers.

Rin opened her eyes slowly in order to adjust to the bright white light above her...she felt chills all over her body, probably from the sheen of sweat that had covered her. Why had she had that dream? When she was able to get her eyes fully open she looked around to see that she was connected to an IV, in a hospital room...Rin didn't understand at first, but then she remembered colliding with one of the chefs at the restaurant, and it became clear. She must have gotten burned pretty badly...

So why didn't she feel like it? She had never gotten burned before, but she could safely assume that the pain didn't go away in a few hours...she sat herself up on her bed...she was in hospital scrubs. She lifted some of the material up to examine her body...no bandages...no burns...she got up and walked into the bathroom, pulling her IV with her, and looked in the mirror at her arms and back, and again she found no bandages or scars, as if she had never been burnt to begin with.

She walked out the bathroom quite puzzled...she didn't know what to think. Why was she in the hospital if she didn't have any injuries? Where did her burns go? That was when a doctor walked in.

"Ah, Saiyori-san! I see that you're up and well. I just came to unhook you from that IV and give you some clothes that you're manager was kind enough to bring by." Rin sat back down on her bed and allowed the doctor to do what he said. As he handed her the clothes she looked him right in the face with an even further baffled look.

He smiled at her. "I know you must have a billion question about your unusually fast recovery...somebody will be with you in a minute to answer them. Change and he will be right with you." And he left. Rin bit her lip and furrowed her brow. She was still confused, but she did as told, and began to get dressed. she pulled on the skinny jeans under her scrubs, and put her shoes and socks aside and lifted the v-neck shirt looking for a bra to put on since the doctors had cut hers off...only to realize that there wasn't one.

Rin's eyes widened. Of course her manager didn't go rummaging in her underwear drawer. Of. Course. She bit her lip. She couldn't possibly walk around the hospital without a bra! What if she walked through a drafty hall way? The shirt felt thin, so she knew she would poke through in no time...but then again it was black, so maybe people wouldn't notice that...but they would surely notice the jiggle of her breasts! Oh geez...Rin sighed took the scrubs off and pulled the shirt on over her head. She walked around the room a bit...well...as long as she walked slowly, she wouldn't jiggle as much, and she would seem normal.

Just as she was turning in the direction of the door, she saw a very small green creature glaring up at her...saying nothing. Rin walked up to it with child-like curiosity and squatted down. The creature got visibly more irritated, but that only amused Rin. She reached out to touch him, only to have her hand slapped away.

"Don't touch me human!" the imp yelled in a high-pitched voice and threw his arms up over his head, which caused him to fall over. Rin giggled and the imp blushed with embarrassment.

"Silence your child-like laughing...I am Jaken, and Lord Sesshoumaru has ordered me to take you to his office." At the mention of that name, Rin's amusement went away, and she remembered the dream she had. He wanted to talk to her? Office? He has an office in the hospital? Rin got very serious.

"Ah, so now you're done being childish? I don't know why my lord would waste his precious time talking to you, but he has ordered me to bring you to him otherwise...he has been very strange lately." Jaken mumbled the last part to himself. He was worried about his precious lord. Jaken had heard about the restaurant incident, but he had not known exactly what happened. Hopefully he would tell him soon.

Jaken cleared his throat and headed off down the hallway.

"Follow, stupid girl!" he barked at Rin. Even though she didn't much like it, her heart was beating a mile minute just knowing that she was about to see the youkai that she dreamed about.


End file.
